Bajo este cielo estrellado
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Chicos enamorados separados por la distancia, el deber y por todas esas trabas que nos pone la vida, y que aun asi el amor hace todo para triunfar. Shikatema y en el futuro mas parejas. Leanlo por que esta interesante aunque el resumen sea medio nose que


Como todos sabemos Naruto es la gran obra de Kishimoto-sama.

Yo solamente soy una niña a la que le gusta imaginar historias y decidí compartir esta con todos ustedes, esta no es mi primera obra (aunque si mi primer songfic) ya había publicado una hace mucho tiempo pero no entendí por que motivos me la borraron (no se si alguien la leyó, era una sobre la madre de Kai de Bey Blade, le gusto a mucha gente por que en 2 días recibí como 30 reviews ) y por desgracia de la vida no pude volver a subirla (perdí mi cuadernito y le entro virus a mi compu), en fin tengo algunas mas pero espero vencer a la flojera crónica que me aqueja y transcribirlas de una vez.

Mi hermanita cumple años este 23 de mayo y quiero dedicárselo (no piensen que soy tacaña y no le compre nada, pero quiero sorprenderla con algo especial y único como ella ). **Gabz, se que esta pareja te agrada mucho y que para ti las cosas con música que cree el efecto son mejores, por eso esto es para ti, " Feliz cumpleaños niña"**

La canción titula "Innocent" es el ending de digimon frontier, originalmente la interpreta Wada Koji, pero desde hace bastante tiempo que he estado escuchando los trabajos del fanduber DUALKEY (este chico canta excelente, le sale idéntico al original) y decidí que para hacerlo mas fácil de entender es mejor usar la canción en español, los lyrics son de Intertrack & Marianne (amiga de Dualkey). Si les interesa oír la canción en la versión en español esta es la dirección (de veras vale la pena, además también interpreta canciones de Naruto Shippuden):

mariannesongs./dualkey.htm

Aclaración: lo que esta entre + es parte de la canción

"**Bajo este Cielo estrellado"**

**Por : Sakura Hiwatari Disel**

Ya casi era de noche, pero el estaba inquieto algo le preocupaba, ese asunto estaba muy metido en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, era algo "tan problemático", no lo podía soportar, tenia que resolverlo de una buena vez, se había convertido en algo incontrolable...

- Shikamaru, baja la cena ya esta servida - grito su madre

- No gracias mamá, pero no tengo ganas - le respondió el

- No te he preguntado si tienes ganas, Te he dicho que bajes - grito nuevamente su madre, haciendo énfasis en la última parte

No había mas remedio tenia que bajar, ese día no había sido de lo mejor y no quería rematarlo con los regaños de su mamá, como el desgano es algo que lo caracterizaba se podría decir que se sentó a la mesa como de costumbre, su padre como siempre les contó de como estuvo la misión del día, y el se limito a contestarle con monosílabos

- Hijito, te pasa algo?, te sientes mal? - dijo su madre con un muy disimulado tono de preocupación, al ver que apenas había comido un par de cucharas

- Es que no tengo mucha hambre, solamente estoy algo cansado - le contesto el rápidamente para ver si podía engañar al instinto de madre, no le gustaba que se este preocupando por que eso era "tan problemático"

- Pero tienes que comer, has estado en una misión tras otra no quiero que te este enfermando- su madre se levanto recogió el plato casi lleno y se fue para la cocina

- Shikamaru, es cierto lo que dicen por ahí, Que tuviste una discusión en la oficina de la Hokage - su papá lo dijo muy bajito como para que su esposa no se enterara

- Si papá, pero fue una cosita insignificante, ya sabes como es de exageradora la gente

- Come esto y vete a dormir, Shikamaru- le dijo su madre que había vuelto de la cocina con un vaso de leche y trozo de pastel de manzana

- Si mamá- y comenzó a comer - no puedo creer que el chisme ya le haya llegado a mi papá "que problemático", pensó Shikamaru y comenzó a recordar los eventos de esa tarde...

--Flash back--

Estaba en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, acabando de dar su informe sobre la última misión que le habían asignado.

- Muy bien Shikamaru, puedes retirarte - le dijo la Godaime con la vista puesta en los papeles que acababa de recibir

- Hokage-sama, quería saber si es que esta vez hay una misión hacia..

- No, no hay, has tenido misiones seguidas las ultimas 3 semanas, vete a casa a descansar- le contesto la hokage sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta, pues ya se la sabia de memoria

- Pero ni siquiera ha revisado sus solicitudes, tal vez hoy haya llegado alguna y yo...

- Eso no ha pasado, por favor Shikamaru llevas mas de 2 meses con esa pregunta y cada vez te doy la misma respuesta, y como ya te he dicho estas muy cansado como para salir a una misión hasta Suna en estos momentos - le dijo la hokage aun con la vista en los papeles, sin darse cuenta de que esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso

- ESTOY CANSADO DE RECIBIR LA MISMA RESPUESTA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE USTED PIENSE, YO QUIERO IR A SUNA- dijo golpeando la mesa con bastante ira

-Por favor Shikamaru-kun, toma aire y tranquilízate -dijo Shizume intentando calmarlo

-Jovencito a mi nadie me grita, así que por favor compórtese como un shinobi - dijo Tsunade con una mirada desafiante pero aun manteniendo la calma

- ES QUE USTED ESTA MUY COMODA SENTADA EN SU SILLA Y NO HACE NADA SABIENDO QUE LLEVO MAS DE 2 MESES PIDIENDOLE UNA MISION A SUNA

- Pero es que no ha habido ninguna solicitud de Suna, no podemos hacer nada - dijo Shizume algo desesperada al ver lo alterado que estaba Shikamaru

- QUIERO IR A SUNA, A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO HAYA NINGUNA SOLICITUD, HAGA ALGO DE UNA VEZ- volvió a golear la mesa con lágrimas de desesperación brotando de sus ojos.

- Shikamaru me vas a hacer perder la paciencia, se que no has descansado los suficiente en estas ultimas semanas así que mejor vete a casa, tomate un par de días

- Pero...

- No voy a permitir que continúes con tu berrinche, si no sales inmediatamente de mi oficina voy a verme obligada a darte una sanción más seria - le dijo la godaime con una mirada muy severa

- Discúlpeme hokage-sama, no era mi intención- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para abandonar la oficina, pensando en que Tsunade estaba siendo demasiado comprensible.

-- fin del Flash back--

El estaba recostado en su cama moviéndose de un lado al otro, en busca de una posición que le permitiera dormirse, pero eso parecía imposible, necesitaba relajarse así que se acomodo con la cabeza en la patera de la cama para poder ver mejor por su ventana, pero el contemplar ese cielo complemente despejado le hacían pensar en el desierto e inevitablemente en esa chica que lo estaba volviendo loco.

+No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tú...

Hey!

He de llegar a ti, miro al cielo para ver donde estás

Y pienso que tal vez tú y yo lo mismo podemos ver+

Hacia 3 meses que no la veía y desde hace 3 semanas que no recibía noticias de ella, metió una mano debajo su almohada y saco una carta, la acerco a su rostro y suspiro ya casi no tenia ese delicioso aroma que lo hacia sentirse tan tranquilo.

- Te extraño y no puedo soportarlo mas, debería escribirte.

Se levanto de la cama tomo papel, tinta y encendió una vela a lado de la ventana, volvió a acomodarse en la cama y comenzó a escribir "Querida Temari", pero no pudo mas, sabia que quería escribirle pero cuando intentaba plasmarlo en el papel era como si las letras se desparramaran y no podía volver a formar la palabra que intentaba decir.

+Mi sentimiento te alcanzará

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro+

En una habitación en la mansión del Kazekage una chica rubia estaba esperando para cenar, podría haberlo hecho ya pero a Gara no le gustaba cenar solo.

- Que aburrido, por que tardara tanto la reunión del consejo- se acomodo en el umbral de la ventana para ver la aldea y sin darse cuenta dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y no pudo evitar pensar en aquel muchacho.

- Shikamaru, tan ocupado estas que no puedes escribirme, te extraño - saco un papel muy maltratado de entre su ropa y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos para visualizarlo y no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa al imaginar que lo tenía tan cerca.

+Ha de florecer, el sueño será una realidad

no habrá distancia que nos pueda separar

y la inocencia nos dará la fuerza que nos unirá

y surgirá con tu sonrisa la luz.+

- Esto es tan problemático, ¿por que no puedo escribir nada?- dijo mientras hacia un chuño el papel que estaba lleno de manchas de tinta.

- No se ni siquiera para que estoy haciendo esto, no puedo ni escribir una miserable carta, para que rayos quiero ir hasta Suna - dijo mientras hacia a un lado los papeles.

- 3 semanas en las que apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar, seguramente ella ya se olvido de mi, debe haber pensado que nunca me intereso - es simple idea le hizo sentir como esta vez era su corazón el que se hacia un chuño.

+Las memorias de ayer cuando juntos solíamos andar

me temo que al final todas podrían desaparecer

Este momento, la realidad,

justo frente a mí como un tornado me arrastra.+

- Temari, ¿Ya no quieres cenar? Discúlpame que el consejo haya tardado tanto pero hablábamos de asuntos muy importantes - dijo Gara al ver a su hermana algo desanimada.

- Si, se me fue el hambre, pero te acompaño con una tacita de te.

- Estas a dieta hermanita, que te quieres ver bonita para el chico de las sombras- dijo Kankuro con un tono burlón, le encantaba ver a su hermana sonrojada

- Y hablando de Konoha, aun tenemos asuntos pendientes por que hasta ahora no hemos retomado, los preparativos para los exámenes Chunin- dijo Gara mientras se disponia a comer su cena

- Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto desde hace 3 meses que el asunto quedo congelado y es algo muy importante como para dejar pasar mas tiempo- acoto Kankuro

- Los exámenes son imprescindibles, Yo como embajadora de la aldea escondida entre la arena me ofrezco a partir inmediatamente para reanudar las negociaciones- dijo Temari con un brillo de alegría en los ojos- si tomo un carruaje inmediatamente estaré allá pasado el medio día

+Ha de florecer, hacia el mañana me guiará,

puedes creer y la fuerza alcanzar,

podemos pronto encontrar la forma en que se reunirán

y fusionar el corazón de los dos.+

Shikamaru se puso a ordenar mentalmente sus palabras, quería decirle cuanto la extrañaba, que no soportaba estar a 2 días de distancia, decirle lo hermosa que era, que desde hace algún tiempo en las nubes solo la veía ella, que cualquier otra chica no era nada comparada con ella, que deseaba estar junto a ella en esos momentos y pensando en todo lo que ella significaba para el cayo profundamente dormido.

+No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tú...

Mi sentimiento te alcanzará

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro+

Estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido hasta casi el medio día, lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue tomar papel y tinta y se puso a escribir a toda velocidad como si al retrasarse las palabras pudieran extraviarse, luego tomo una ducha y se vistió.

Su madre le obligo a comer algo antes de salir, aunque el insistió en que tenia algo muy importante que hacer, salio corriendo hacia la mansión de la Hokage para atar su carta a uno de los halcones

- Shikamaru, ¿A donde vas tan apurado?- le dijo una chica rubia

- No tengo tiempo, es algo muy urgente, luego hablamos- le contesto sin ni siquiera ver a la persona que le había hecho la pregunta

- Estas seguro de que es tan importante que no tienes ni dos minutos para saludarme- le dijo la chica con un tono de voz algo divertido- se nota que has estado muy ocupado estas 3 semanas

Shikamaru se quedo helado, sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, por un momento pensó que aun seguía dormido y que era imposible que ella este detrás suyo hablándole como si nada, era ilógico ella no tenia ninguna razón para estar en Konoha

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas darme la espalda?, sabias que es muy descortés

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y de la impresión dejo caer su carta a los pies de la chica

- Temari que...

- Esto es para mí, ya me preguntaba yo hacia donde corrías con tanta prisa, si se supone que te dieron 2 días libres para que descanses

La tenía en frente, lo que mas deseaba era darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que no quería separarse de ella nunca más, pero sus músculos no le respondían, estaba petrificado

+Ha de florecer, el sueño será una realidad

No habrá distancia que nos pueda separar+

Al ver que el chico parecía en estado de shock por la sorpresa Temari se le adelanto y le dio un beso en la frente

- Es la carta mas linda que me has escrito

Algo tembloroso logro reaccionar para darle un fuerte abrazo y acercarse a su oído

- Temari... yo quiero pedirte... que por favor... seas mi novia, ¿aceptas?

- Dame una razón para decirte que no, por que yo no tengo ninguna

El se animo a hacer algo que solo había hecho en sueños, darle un beso en su mejilla y ella no podía contener la felicidad y comenzó a sonreír.

+Y la inocencia nos dará la fuerza que nos unirá

y surgirá con tu sonrisa la luz+

Que les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviews, estoy abierta a recibir cualquier opinión. Estoy pensando en sacar un segundo capitulo para la fecha del cumpleaños de mi hermana (antes de publicarlo le pedí que le diera un vistazo y le encanto, me dijo que era muy cortito, que tacaña eres yo quiero mas), pero como es obvio el siguiente capitulo no será un songfic (espero sugerencias para la continuación).

Para los que nos saben que es un CHUÑO, pues es un derivado de la papa o patata obtenido por desecación, La expresión "hacer un chuño" significa encogerse, arrugarse.


End file.
